gwvffandomcom-20200214-history
Jaffa Planets Alliance
Jaffa Planet Alliance History The Jaffa Planet Alliance formed in 2013 with seven large Jaffa planets coming together to form an alliance with the goals of mutual protection and economic strengthening. The worlds came together after the attack of the Jaffa world of Mut by the Lucian Alliance. In the attack the Lucian Alliance did a quick raid gathering as many resources as possible but at the same time causing wide spread fear of another attack. After the attack Mut knew that it didn’t have the resources to go to war with the Lucian Alliance and fearing another attack from the Lucian alliance the leaders of Mut called a meeting with six other jaffa worlds that were in the same situation. The worlds that met each had the same overall characteristics being that they had strong infrastructure in place for mining and manufacturing but lacked the military resources of a strong fleet to protect themselves from groups and worlds that would pick on them and weaken each of the planets individually. At the meeting to set up the Jaffa Planet Alliance, seven Jaffa delegates met to set up a constitution that would make it so Mut never happened again to any of them. They set it up to allow mutual protection and sharing their limited military forces as well as setting up economic conditions that would allow for all of the worlds to prosper. In effect they created a monopoly within themselves that allowed them to fix prices to allow growth for each planet. So after the constitution was ratified the seven planets shared their military and were able to move themselves into a position of power as they now had the military power to strike back, well strong enough to strike back at smaller threats as well as the economical power to barter trade with other space faring nations which gave them leverage over many of the more powerful space races. After a year of the Jaffa Planet Alliance being in place 10 more Jaffa worlds wanted in however to make sure that they took worlds that would prosper the group rather than hinder. They removed any worlds that would weaken or take resources without giving back a fair share. So they judged a planet capability based on military power, economic strength, and infrastructure in place but they did consider potential of planets that led to high detailed scanning of resources and looking at population growth and technology base on the planet. So out of the 10 worlds only three more were allowed to join. This process of choosing worlds that would strength the Jaffa Planet Alliance made them into an economical powerhouse but would also make them look like traitors to many Jaffa worlds and nations as they saw it as an act of abandoning their brothers but as far as the Jaffa Planet Alliance considered them to be a waste of limited resources. So with the added worlds the Jaffa Planet Alliance focused on ensuring their continued prosperity by putting their money into three places, technological development, focusing on economical ties in the universe, and finally building defenses on their worlds to ensure mutual protection. The one thing that did shock most of the space faring civilizations was that the Jaffa Planet Alliance took little emphasis on capital ships as to the JPA they were wasted capitol and time as they didn’t have the money to build the infrastructure and lacked the knowledge to maintain a large fleet. So with this new found spirit the Free Jaffa Alliance focused on the three stages of their plans. The first thing they did was send diplomats to the Tok’ra and Hebridan in hopes of negotiating scientist from both communities to serve as their engineers and teachers. The Jaffa Planet Alliance also dismissed the Tau’ri as a major trading partner fearing that they would be drawn into wars such as the Ori Invasion and the Jaffa Planet Alliance didn’t see the need to get involved with them as they were still struggling to the new galaxy. So after negotiating the Tok’ra agreed on the terms that they be paid in weapons grade naqahdah, to which the Jaffa Planet Alliance agreed knowing that they could afford almost any price in naqahdah. The Hebridan agreed as well however instead of trading just scientists they traded businessmen and economists as the Hebridan knew that if they wanted a strong trading partner they would need to know some business skills so they taught at the first Jaffa school of business on Mut. The school taught the jaffa that naqahdah is precious a resource but that they had to expand past one mineral source to secure a place in the galactic market. In exchange the Hebridan were given access to different Goa’uld technology that the Jaffa Planet Alliance had as well as a smaller payment of weapons grade naqahdah then that of the Tok’ra. So with the fusion of Tok’ra and Hebridan knowledge the Jaffa Planet Alliance was able to start to grasp understanding their technology base but more importantly learned of capitalism and how truly powerful of a force it was. So four years after the creation of the Jaffa Planet Alliance six more Jaffa worlds were allowed to join giving unyielding mines of naqahdah and other minerals as they started to diversify their mineral market past naqahdah by producing cheap steel, copper, and finding several vast titanium mines they were able to become one of the biggest exporter of refined metals. On top of that they finally had a labor force that numbers in the hundreds of millions so these two vital steps they were able to finally have a stable economy. So the next step was to use the business school that the Hebridan had made to its fullest as it become one of the most important institutions in all of the Jaffa Planet Alliances worlds. The school was pumping out Jaffa with degrees in business that led to one of the most important events of the Jaffa Planet Alliance as they became one of the first Jaffa nations to set up their own form of currency, they made a dollar that was completely backed by a naqahdah standard to ensure strength of it. At first their dollar was weak in the galactic market and most advisor told them to pull and just keep paying in naqahdah however using their new found business savvy they negotiated with foreign markets as well as proving their continued growth in the naqahdah market they were able to keep their dollar at a constant level that would soon become a galactic standard. Also at the same time the Jaffa Planet Alliance decided to strength their domestic economy by giving loans to potential companies with good business plans. The reason being that most of the Jaffa who went to the business school had to work for the government but after pressuring the Senate for low interest loans, the Senate knew it had no choice and the loans were finally given out as the Senate knew it would help their economy grow. So with this money many of the Jaffa business graduates looked at what the Jaffa Planet Alliance lacked and built corporations around what they didn't have. Many business started up and failed however the ones that succeed found that the business that companies and firms that prospered usually dealt in three distinct categories with urban planning, small arms manufacturing and consumer goods which all three led to domestic growth and strength as the urban planning companies made and remade cities as to bring more efficient output for the economy, the small arms firms grew in power and wealth as the staff weapon was found to be a weapon of the past and finally consumer goods were made for the first time which led to a decrease in importing the same consumer goods from earth and Hebridan which led to a higher revenue stream for the Jaffa Planet Alliance. Soon there were numerous different companies formed within the Jaffa Planet Alliance that made the goods that the Jaffa needed desperately to ensure domestic growth instead of importing the same materials. At the same time as their dollar was issued a new focus on defense technology was issued to ensure the safety of their worlds. So after paying top engineers from the Tok’ra and the Hebridan they wanted to set up a network of defense satellites across everyone of their worlds as they were still relying on their small fleet of ha’taks and their slightly growing number of Al’Keshs to protect them but there were several conditions that had to be met, being that the satellites had to be easy to make and maintain as they knew most Jaffa wouldn’t know how to properly treat the equipment so they wanted it easy to use also they wanted the satellites to be able to take on threats of capital ships such as ha’taks and finally they wanted to satellites to be able to be expendable, in essence they designed the AK-47 in satellite defense technology. So after putting millions of dollars into their program and two years of development their first satellite defense weapon was put in place over Mut, it was called the LAS or the Lucian Alliance Slayer as to get back at the Lucian Alliance for all those years ago. Soon there were over a dozen over Mut as many hoped that the expensive system would work. After hearing the name the Lucian Alliance sent several Ha’taks to destroy the weapons to show that the Jaffa Planet Alliance was still only an economic powerhouse and nothing more however to the surprise of many the LAS weapon system of only 19 satellites were able to fight off a small fleet of eight ha’taks. After the attack the Jaffa Planet Alliance started pumping money into the satellite program so they would have the numbers to properly protect their worlds as well as have a product that could be sold to any worlds that lacked the proper technology base and manufacturing for their own weapon system. After only one year the easy to make and operate weapon system three thousand satellites were made to compensate for a lack of a fleet as almost all worlds in the Jaffa Planet Alliance could produce and maintain the satellites with ease. Two Thousand and four hundred made it out to the Jaffa Planet Alliance worlds and the rest were sold off to independent worlds for the right price of course. By the year 2025 the Jaffa Planet Alliance had almost reached all of their goals, being that they had set up an interstellar economy that is based on heavy trade of naqahdah, designed a practical weapon system that could be massed produced and be effective at the same time, and had set up five universities for different fields of scientific research and now had two business schools also they set up a network of public education and technical schools for everyone to attend if they wanted too. Currently most of their younger generation of Jaffa has an understanding of how to maintain goa'uld technology but a few thousand out of 2.8 billion understand how it works which is the biggest strength of the Jaffa Planet Alliance. The Alliance now has twenty three planets in the alliance with more and more smaller and weaker Jaffa worlds wanting the economic stability and defense technology of the Jaffa Planet Alliance to strength there world Economy The economy of the JPA is based around naqahdah and other metals. After setting up their position in the naqahdah market they refocused on other minerals. They found numerous deposits of iron ore, copper, and titanium scattered over their worlds. Chief Exports #Weapons Grade Naqahdah #Cheap Steel #Titanium #LAS Weapon system #Copper Political Style The political style of the Jaffa Planet Alliance has two distinct separations of power. The separations are between the planets and the Jaffa Planet Alliance Senate. Each planet is given the right to govern itself and its people as it sees fit, however any matters of interstellar economy, defense, education, technological advancement and interstellar diplomacy is acted through the Senate, everything else is left to the planet to decide for. The senate is set up so that each planet gets one senator. Category:Factions Category:Jaffa Category:GWVF